Seis años sin ti
by Gaby-chan258
Summary: Quería recuperar a su mujer y tenerla de nuevo en el dormitorio.Kurosaki Ichigo se puso furioso cuando Rukia lo abandonó poco después de la luna de miel, pero consiguió localizarla seis años después y asi ajustar cuentas con ella.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece, en los finales sabran el nombre de la autora, y ni mucho menos los personajes esos le pertenecen a mi querido Kubo-sempai! ^^! Espero que disfruten con esta historia que esta de pelos XD...

**Seis años sin ti**

Rukia Kurosaki se estremeció y suspiró de felicidad, ajena totalmente al hecho de que ese día su vida empezaría a cambiar para siempre, y aspiró con placer aquel delicioso y familiar aroma.

—¡Mmm, café! —esbozó una sonrisa sensual al tiempo que abría los ojos para contemplar los fascinantes ojos ámbar de su esposo. —Sabía que me había casado contigo por una buena razón; y es que preparas un café riquísimo —dijo para burlarse de él. Ichigo sonrío.

—¿Sólo hago bien el café? —le preguntó con una mirada provocativa.

Rukia suspiró con satisfacción y le acarició con ternura el pecho desnudo. Hacer el amor con él era la experiencia más deliciosa de su vida.

—De acuerdo, también haces el amor muy bien —esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, resistiéndose cuando él fue a inclinarse sobre ella. —Pero ahora lo que quiero es un café.

Ichigo se retiró riéndose, Rukia se sentó y se cubrió pudorosamente con la sábana.

— Rukia, sé lo que hay debajo de la sábana —comentó Ichigo mientras le pasaba la taza de café.

Ella alzó la mirada por encima del borde de la taza con gesto coqueto.

—Lo sé, pero quitarle el envoltorio al paquete es parte de la diversión.

—Muy cierto —respondió él.

Ichigo, que sólo llevaba una toalla enrollada a las caderas, se puso de pie y fue a por una caja grande que había en el tocador.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rukia con curiosidad, preguntándose si sería un regalo tardío.

Cuando habían vuelto de la luna de miel en las Seychelles, donde habían estado un mes, había pasado varios días abriendo regalos; pero parecía que todavía les llegaban algunos.

Ichigo dejó la taza sobre una mesa y se acomodó en la cama.

—Son las fotos de boda que nos hizo Renji —dijo él.

Inmediatamente Rukia dejó la taza en la mesilla y le quitó la caja de las manos. Hacía mucho que tenían las fotos de oficiales de la boda; pero Renji, que era fotógrafo como Rukia, les había hecho su propio álbum, advirtiéndoles que no iba a ser nada tradicional.

—Déjame. ¡Me muero por verlas! —exclamó mientras rompía el envoltorio y destapaba la caja rápidamente.

Había un álbum de cuero blanco envuelto en papel de seda. Rukia lo abrió y enseguida entendió lo que había hecho su colega. Su ojo de fotógrafa le reveló inmediatamente que Renji había hecho un trabajo espléndido; pero según iban pasando las páginas, Rukia se olvidó de la composición y empezó a revivir aquellos momentos tan especiales. Había sido un día perfecto en el que había lucido el sol en un cielo sin nubes. Todo el mundo se había sentido feliz, pero nadie más feliz que Ichigo y ella. Como todos los hombres, Ichigo había ido de chaqué; al verlo otra vez allí en la foto a Rukia le estallaba el corazón de tanto sentimiento.

No hacía mucho que se habían conocido, sólo unos meses antes, cuando los dos estaban de vacaciones en Bali. Desde el principio se habían dado cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero sólo les había dado tiempo a tener un brevísimo romance antes de que ella tuviera que regresar a casa. Lo que Rukia no sabía entonces era que Ichigo estaba empeñado en volver a verla, y a su regreso a Londres lo había arreglado todo para que ella hiciera las fotos oficiales del nuevo cuartel general de Kurosaki Corporation en la capital británica. El padre de Ichigo era el dueño de la empresa, e Ichigo el director general.

Pero Rukia no había tenido idea de nada de eso el primer día que se había presentado allí. Cuando Ichigo había entrado en el despacho donde la esperaba, Rukia se había quedado tan sorprendida que se había tropezado con una esquina de la alfombra, y de no haberla sujetado él se habría caído de bruces. Rukia se había enamorado en ese instante de Ichigo, y tan fuerte había sido el sentimiento que desde entonces era consciente de que jamás tendría cura. Haciendo gala de tener muy buenos reflejos, Ichigo la había agarrado con sus fuertes brazos, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios; pero al mirarla a los ojos se había puesto muy serio de repente.

—No quería decírtelo ahora, pero no puedo esperar más. Te amo —le había declarado él con voz emocionada.

—Yo también —le había susurrado ella, tan feliz que había sentido como si el corazón tuviera alas.

Entonces él la había besado, y a Rukia aquello le había parecido lo mejor del mundo. El beso de Ichigo no había sido apasionado, pero le había vuelto el mundo totalmente del revés. Desde entonces había sentido algo indescriptible cada vez que lo miraba.

El breve romance había terminado en una boda por todo lo alto, más allá de lo que Rukia habría soñado; porque el deseo de los dos había sido que todos estuvieran allí para compartir su felicidad. Había corrido el champán, se habían tomado cientos de fotos y habían bailado toda la noche. Al día siguiente habían tomado un avión rumbo a las Seychelles, donde habían pasado cuatro semanas perfectas, antes de volver hacía un par de semanas al mundo real.

Las fotografías le hicieron recordar todo aquello que había culminado en el día de su boda, el más maravilloso de todos.

— ¡Ay, mira mi tía con ese sombrero tan feo! —exclamó Ichigo con una mueca de pesar.

Rukia se fijó en la foto de grupo a la que se refería su esposo. Renji la había hecho en el amplio jardín que rodeaba la iglesia.

—No sabía que hubiéramos invitado a tanta gente, pero aquí están... Por cierto, ¿quién es éste? No es uno de mis invitados, así que tiene que ser de los tuyos —le preguntó Ichigo momentos después.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde? — Rukia trató de localizar a la persona a la que se refería Ichigo en aquel mar de caras.

—Ahí — Ichigo señaló la figura de un hombre que estaba de pie al final de una de las filas de atrás.

Cuando Rukia se fijó en la persona que le señalaba su marido se quedó sin respiración del susto. ¡No! ¡Dios, no! La desolación que sintió al reconocer a ese hombre aniquiló toda su alegría en unos segundos. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Y cómo era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta?

— ¿No lo conoces? —le preguntó Ichigo, que estaba a su lado.

Rukia dio un respingo, porque no se acordaba de que Ichigo estaba allí con ella de tan ensimismada y horrorizada que se había quedado. Volvía a sentir el miedo de antaño, pero trató de serenarse para que su marido no le notara nada raro.

—No, no lo conozco. Debe de ser uno de los maridos o de los novios que no llegaron a presentarnos —respondió razonablemente.

Pero no se sentía normal. Su nerviosismo y la angustia aumentaban por momentos, a pasos agigantados, y Rukia sabía que pronto se sentiría muy trastornada. Y no quería que Ichigo se diera cuenta y empezara a preguntarle.

— ¡Madre mía, mira qué hora es! —se volvió violentamente hacia el despertador de la mesilla. — ¡Llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa! —retiró la sábana y saltó de la cama.

—Tú tienes una reunión con... como se llame; ya sabes a quién me refiero. Así que será mejor que utilices tú este cuarto de baño, y yo mientras me ducho en el del pasillo.

Rukia no le dio tiempo para discutir, sino que sacó algo de ropa y salió apresuradamente del cuarto. Cuando por fin se metió en el baño, cerró el pestillo de golpe, tiró la ropa al suelo y se apoyó contra la puerta mientras inconscientemente se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Agachó la cabeza entre las rodillas y se abrazó con fuerza la cintura.

¿Por qué ahora? Hacía ya unos años que no veía a aquel hombre; tantos que había creído que se había librado de él. Pero la foto demostraba lo equivocada que estaba. Rukia rompió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás. Sintió ganas de vomitar sólo de pensar que él había estado en la iglesia, esperando y observándolos; y que después se había colocado en una de las filas para hacerse una foto de grupo, como si él tuviera derecho a estar allí, y sabiendo que ella lo vería y que se daría cuenta de que seguía por allí.

Se puso de pie justo a tiempo para abrir la tapa del retrete. Después de arrojar el café que se había tomado, se limpió la cara con un pañuelo de papel y se apoyó con debilidad contra la pared de azulejos. Menos mal que había dejado de temblar un poco.

Sin embargo, le dolía el corazón. Se había atrevido a ser feliz, a dejar atrás el pasado y a mirar hacia delante. ¿Pero de qué le había servido? Nada había cambiado. Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques seguía allí. ¡Y pensar que le había parecido dulce y amable durante un tiempo!

Lo conoció cuando tenía diecinueve años, y los dos estudiaban fotografía en la misma facultad. Al principio Grimmjow le había parecido una persona normal, pero pasado un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada de normal. Porque Grimmjow era un enfermo que tenía fijación por ella. Después de salir con él un par de veces, ella había cortado al ver que él empezaba a agobiarla con sentimientos que ella no compartía. Grimmjow no había aceptado un no por respuesta, y o bien la llamaba a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, o se presentaba en su casa y se quedaba allí plantado en la calle, esperando hasta que saliera ella y le dijera que se marchara.

Cuando un día Grimmjow había dejado de llamarla por teléfono, Rukia había creído que por fin se había enterado bien de todo. Sin embargo, él había empezado a seguirla. Su familia había llamado a la policía, y el juez le había puesto a Grimmjow una orden de alejamiento; pero eso no le había impedido que continuara acechándola. Grimmjow solía desaparecer antes de que lo pillaran, y aparecía repentinamente en otro sitio y otro día.

Después de dos años de pesadilla, Grimmjow parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Rukia jamás había sabido la razón, y con el tiempo había llegado a pensar que tal vez se había cansado de ella y se había fijado en otra pobre mujer. Pero estaba agradecida de que su vida hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Salvo que la normalidad ya no era la normalidad que había sido anteriormente: había dejado de confiar en los hombres por miedo a que se convirtieran en otro Grimmjow; se había vuelto reservada y cauta, y había tardado mucho tiempo en dejar de volver la cabeza para ver si él la seguía cuando iba por la calle.

El tiempo y la aparición de Ichigo en su vida le habían curado de sus miedos; y con él había recuperado finalmente la confianza en sí misma. De Grimmjow se había olvidado del todo hasta que lo había visto en esa foto que les había hecho Renji. Parecía que Grimmjow sólo la había dejado en paz temporalmente, que no se había olvidado de ella y que evidentemente seguía pensando que era suya.

Rukia nunca había sentido una rabia como la que sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que podía volver a molestarla? ¡No se lo permitiría! Se lo contaría a la policía, que si anteriormente no había podido detenerlo, bien podría hacerlo esa vez. Lo malo era que el único delito de Grimmjow era haberse colocado para una foto, en un lugar donde nadie lo había invitado. Eso no se podía llamar persecución.

¿Qué hacer? El instinto le decía que se lo contara a Ichigo; pero él tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento con la fusión de las empresas, que Rukia se dijo que no quería molestarlo. Podría esperar unos días para contárselo a su marido. Ichigo era un hombre honorable y honrado, todo lo contrario a Grimmjow; y Rukia siempre se había sentido segura con él.

Sí, haría eso; aunque tenía miedo y le quedaba la duda de que Grimmjow pudiera estar por allí vigilándola. Rukia pensó que estaría ganando tiempo. La fotografía era un aviso. Grimmjow aparecería y llamaría a su puerta cuando estuviera listo. Menos mal que ella ya no era la joven indefensa de antes. Ahora tenía a un hombre fuerte para protegerla.

En ese mismo momento Ichigo llamó a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Rukia se puso de pie de un salto y se echó la mano al cuello.

—Casi estoy lista —mintió mientras se quitaba el albornoz para meterse en la ducha. —Ponme una tostada, por favor.

Sabía que no podría dar ni un bocado, pero también que tenía que comportarse con normalidad; al menos durante un rato, hasta que volviera a estar sola. Después de lavarse y vestirse en un tiempo récord, Rukia bajó a la cocina, donde Ichigo estaba sentado a la mesa tomándose un cuenco de cereales. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al mirarlo... ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Ichigo levantó la vista y frunció el ceño ligeramente al percibir su atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre, _cara_?

Ella sonrió para disimular sus preocupaciones mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando lo mucho que te quiero —respondió ella.

Inmediatamente, él le tendió la mano con cariño.

—Ven aquí a decírmelo.

Ella se acercó a él y se dejó sentar sobre sus rodillas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y lo miró a los ojos con sentimiento.

—Te amo, Ichigo. Nunca dejaré de quererte.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegra tanto que sientas eso; porque es lo mismo que siento yo. Ya no me imagino la vida sin ti. Te lo demostraría ahora mismo si no tuviera esa reunión dentro de una hora.

Cuánto deseaba Rukia poder volver a la cama con él y olvidarse del mundo; pero no era posible. De modo que ladeó la cabeza con coquetería y sonrió también.

—Bueno, podrías darme un pequeño adelanto, ¿no?

El se echó a reír y se cambió de postura, de modo que ella quedó tumbada sobre su brazo.

—Ah, sí, desde luego —susurró en tono sensual antes de besarla en la boca.

El beso fue de ésos que subían la temperatura y le dejaban a uno sin respiración en unos segundos. Ichigo levantó la cabeza, sabiendo que los dos se quedaban con ganas de más.

—Menuda idea hemos tenido los dos; luego seguimos donde lo hemos dejado —dijo Ichigo en el mismo tono ronco.

Rukia gimió con frustración mientras abandonaba sus brazos y se ponía de pie.

—Va a ser un día muy largo.

Él le sonrió con picardía y se levantó también.

—Sí, pero piensa en esta noche —le dijo mientras retiraba la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla para ponérsela— Tengo que marcharme, _cara_. Piensa que yo voy a estar trabajando mientras tú te diviertes haciendo fotos.

Rukia se dijo que eso era lo que hacía cada día; pues él nunca estaba lejos de su pensamiento.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa de Hampstead donde vivían, y como cada mañana ella agitó la mano mientras él salía con el coche.

Cuando Rukia se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa, le llamó la atención un movimiento en la acera de enfrente, y se volvió a mirar. Se quedó helada al reconocer al hombre que estaba a la sombra de un árbol frondoso; y tampoco fue capaz de moverse al ver que cruzaba la calle hacia donde estaba ella. Aunque él era la última persona del mundo con la que le apetecía hablar, tenía que enfrentarse a él de una buena vez y saber por qué había vuelto. Así que bajó las escaleras del porche, se acercó a la verja y se cruzó de brazos como para rechazar su presencia.

Grimmjow se paró al otro lado de la valla. Era un hombre anodino, venido a menos.

—Hola, Rukia —la saludó el peli azul como si se hubieran visto hacía días en lugar de años.

Ella lo miró con frialdad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Grimmjow? —le preguntó Rukia sin previo aviso.

Pero su frialdad, como siempre, quedó ignorada.

—A ti. Sólo a ti, Rukia.

Sabía por experiencia que no conseguiría nada enfadándose con él, de modo que trató de mantener la calma.

—No puedes tenerme. Ahora hay alguien responsable de mí, ¿recuerdas?

La indirecta le hizo reír.

—Entonces me has visto en la foto. Cuánto me alegro. La verdad es que estabas preciosa de blanco. Rukia resopló de rabia.

—No tenías derecho a estar allí. Era una boda privada.

Grimmjow hizo lo que hacía siempre e ignoró lo que no tenía ganas de escuchar.

— ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con él? ¡Me perteneces! ¡Tú me amas!

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras con el corazón en un puño se veía obligada a escuchar las mismas palabras que había escuchado años atrás.

—No, no te amo. Quiero a mi esposo, no a ti.

—Tú crees que lo quieres, pero cuando él se vaya te darás cuenta de que has cometido un error. Todo irá mejor después. Ya lo verás —le informó con complacencia.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para Rukia.

—Él no se va a marchar a ningún sitio. Eres tú quien se va a ir. Márchate y aléjate —le ordenó en el tono más firme que le fue posible.

Grimmjow se limitó a sonreír.

—Sabes muy bien que no lo dices en serio, Rukia.

La chica pensó que no había manera de convencerlo.

—Lo digo muy en serio —respondió ella cada vez más frustrada. —Si no dejas de molestarme, voy a llamar a la policía.

Él sonrió con la confianza suprema de una mente enferma.

—No podrán hacer nada; porque yo no he hecho nada. Sabes que nunca te haría daño; te adoro. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos.

Ella se echó a reír en su cara.

— ¡No lo dirás en serio! —se burló.

Tal vez ésa fuera la primera vez que lo veía enfadado.

—No te rías de mí, Rukia. ¡No me gusta que la gente se ría de mí! —le reprochó.

Acto seguido, Grimmjow se dio la vuelta y se alejó pisando el suelo con fuerza, muy enfadado.

Rukia lo observó bajar por la calle y dar la vuelta a la esquina. Estaba que echaba humo. Pero Rukia se alegraba porque de algún modo había conseguido traspasar sus férreas defensas y había logrado hacerle daño. Una semilla de esperanza empezó a brotar en su interior al pensar que a lo mejor esa vez había ganado de verdad. Subió corriendo las escaleras de su casa con una sonrisa en los labios, mucho más aliviada de lo que se había sentido un rato antes.

Esa noche Rukia le preparó a Ichigo uno de sus platos favoritos, ya que sería la última noche que pasaban juntos durante por lo menos una semana. Él tenía que ausentarse por un viaje de negocios, y ella quería hacer que esa noche fuera especial. Mientras la cena se cocinaba en el horno, subió a la segunda planta de la casa para darse un baño relajante que le dejó la piel suave y delicadamente perfumada. Entonces se puso unos pantalones de raso color crema y un top de seda. Miró el reloj y decidió bajar al salón a preparar un cóctel para tomarlo antes de cenar.

Cuando quince minutos después Rukia oyó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, empezó a temblar de emoción, y con una copa en cada mano salió a recibirlo al vestíbulo.

—Hola —lo saludó en tono sexy.

Dejó los vasos en una mesa y se abrazó a él con fuerza para aspirar el olor de su cuerpo y recordarlo los días que estuviera fuera.

—Hola, cariño —respondió Ichigo mientras dejaba el maletín en el suelo y la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos— ¿Y esto por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Te echaba de menos, eso es todo —le dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a besarlo provocativamente en el cuello.

—Ah... Yo también te he echado de menos, _cara_ —le susurró él mientras ladeaba la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Sabiendo que era la primera vez que iban a separarse desde que se habían casado, Rukia no pudo contenerse. Lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él y encendió la pasión que nunca estaba lejos. Si Ichigo se sorprendió, no le duró mucho; porque enseguida se dejó llevar con el mismo amor que sentía por ella.

Cuando se separaron un momento después, ninguno de los dos tenía interés en comer.

—No sé tú, pero yo en este momento no tengo ningún apetito —susurró el peli naranja en tono sensual.

Rukia le acarició los labios.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre. Tengo una fuente en el horno —le dijo mientras lo miraba con sensualidad.

Él sonrió también, pero fue incapaz de disimular el ardor de su mirada.

—Tengo hambre... pero de ti. Vayámonos a la cama —le sugirió.

Y antes de darle la oportunidad de decir nada más, la levantó en brazos y subieron al dormitorio.

Una vez allí se desnudaron con una urgencia alimentada por un deseo ardiente y se tiraron en la cama. Como los dos sabían que esa noche iba a tener que durarles hasta que volviera Ichigo, las caricias y los besos de Rukia fueron aún más apasionados. Quería demostrarle sin palabras cuánto lo amaba, y el resultado fue espléndido. Con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, en el dormitorio sólo se oían sus suspiros y jadeos de placer.

En ese momento no existía nada más en el mundo salvo ellos dos, enredados en el abrazo de sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos. Sus alientos ardientes se mezclaban mientras subía la temperatura de los besos, cada vez más eróticos, y un deseo intenso dominaba todos sus movimientos. El apetito era demasiado intenso como para que durara mucho tiempo. Y guiados por una necesidad profunda, sus cuerpos se unieron, encajando a la perfección, y empezaron a moverse como un solo ser hacia el momento de liberación más deseado. Llegó con una explosión de sensaciones que los trasportaron entre gemidos de placer a un espacio sólo conocido por los amantes.

Bastante rato después, cuando el pulso volvió a ser normal, regresaron de nuevo a la realidad. Rukia se volvió hacia la fresa sin separarse de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que esa semana se le iba a hacer eterna.

Sintiéndose de pronto triste, se acurrucó junto a él y cerró los ojos.

—Ojalá no tuvieras que marcharte —suspiró ella.

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Yo también preferiría quedarme, pero sólo será una semana. Se pasará enseguida, _amore_. Después de eso, tenemos toda la vida por delante.

Sus palabras la consolaron como ninguna otra cosa.

—Mmm... Toda una vida por delante... —murmuró ella, bostezando.

Una semana no era nada, se dijo Rukia; sólo eran tonterías suyas.

Su intención no había sido quedarse dormida, pero después de hacer el amor y de un día tan ajetreado, cayó rendida. Momentos después, Ichigo siguió su ejemplo.

El fotógrafo para quien Rukia trabajaba tenía muchos encargos, con lo cual estuvo muy ocupada los dos días siguientes a la marcha de su esposo. Rukia echaba muchísimo de menos a Ichigo, y cada noche esperaba con ilusión sus llamadas. El sonido de su voz le hacía sentirse menos sola, aunque no pudiera llenar el espacio vacío que por las noches había en su cama.

Llegado el miércoles, la ojivioleta se sintió más animada, diciéndose que sólo quedaban un par de días para que Ichigo volviera a casa. Pero cuando habló con él esa noche, su alegría desapareció.

—Lo siento, _cara_, pero voy a tener que quedarme unos días más. Las cosas no van como las habíamos planeado —le dijo el varonil muchacho.

A Rukia se le fue el alma a los pies.

— ¡Ay, no, Ichigo! —exclamó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repitió él en tono tranquilizador. —No puedo evitarlo, cariño. He trabajado demasiado en esto como para echarlo a perder ahora. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella lo entendía; pero no por eso se sentía mejor.

—Sí, lo entiendo —le respondió la enana apenada. — ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó ella con desconfianza al oír una risa de mujer.

—Ah, hay gente por aquí haciendo el tonto; estamos haciendo un descanso y yo estoy al lado de la piscina. Mira, amore, no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo recuerda que te quiero y que estaré en casa lo antes posible. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Ichigo. Yo también te quiero —respondió ella, intentando fingir un poco.

Pero cuando colgó el teléfono tenía el corazón encogido. Unos días más le parecían una pena de cárcel; aunque sabía que bien poco podía hacerse al respecto. Sólo le quedaba aguantarse.

Durmió mal esa noche y consecuentemente se levantó tarde al día siguiente. Como tenía una sesión fotográfica en casa de un cliente, sacó el correo del buzón cuando salía de casa y se lo guardó en el bolso. Varias horas más tarde, cuando se sentó en un banco de un parque cercano para tomarse un sándwich tranquilamente, Rukia pudo leer el correo.

Había varios sobres de facturas y otros de publicidad; pero le llamó la atención un sobre marrón más grande que los demás, con su nombre y su dirección a máquina. Muerta de curiosidad, la morena abrió el sobre y metió la mano dentro para ver qué contenía. Estaban bocabajo, pero quedaba claro que eran fotos. Preguntándose quién podría habérselas enviado, y pensando que serían más fotos de la boda que algún familiar había decidido pasarle, la enana les dio la vuelta sin sospechar nada.

En la primera había una nota pegada que decía: ¿Sabes lo que hace tu marido cuando está fuera? Échales un vistazo a estas fotos.

Con el estómago encogido y algo temblorosa, Rukia retiró la nota, revelando la primera foto. La imagen la golpeó como un mazazo: era una foto de Ichigo abrazado a una mujer que ella no había visto jamás; y los dos reían y se miraban como si...

— ¡No! —gritó la ojo violácea sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Cuando pasó a la foto siguiente el dolor fue aún peor, puesto que en esa imagen Ichigo y la mujer estaban besándose apasionadamente.

Sin darse cuenta ella negó con la cabeza, aturdida, negando lo que tenía delante. En todas las fotos la mujer era la misma, aunque las habían tomado en distintos lugares. Fuera como fuera, cualquiera que viera las fotos se daría cuenta de que los protagonistas estaban viviendo un romance apasionado. Cerró los ojos para no verlos, pero en su mente no dejaban de repetirse las imágenes que ya se le habían quedado grabadas.

Aunque tenía ganas de vomitar, Rukia trató de mantener la calma. Aquello no podía ser verdad. ¡Era imposible que Ichigo tuviera un affaire! Sin embargo, tenía las pruebas en la mano. ¿Pero de dónde habían salido? ¿Y quién se las habría mandado? Miró el sobre, pero aparte de la nota no había nada dentro, ni tampoco remitente. Alguien había querido que ella supiera la verdad, pero deseaba permanecer en el anonimato.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa, diciéndose que la persona que se las hubiera enviado no tenía por qué ser amiga. A pesar de las pruebas, se preguntó si todo aquello sería verdad; si no habría alguna explicación verosímil. Ese frágil marco de confianza que había construido desde que había conocido a Ichigo quería hacerle creer que había una respuesta, y la única manera de saberlo era preguntándoselo.

Ichigo no le mentiría. Confiaba en él, y la confianza lo era todo. Sacó el móvil de su bolso y lo abrió... ¡Ah, se había olvidado de cargar la batería! Se guardó el móvil en el bolso y corrió a buscar un teléfono público.

Sabía que por el cambio horario la fresa estaría durmiendo en ese momento, pero no le importó y marcó el número del hotel donde se hospedaba. Tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que pasaron la llamada a su habitación, pero finalmente contestaron. La morena aspiró hondo para hablar.

— ¿Diga? Será mejor que sea importante —dijo una voz de mujer.

A Rukia se le paró el corazón y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. Tenían que ponerme con la habitación de Ichigo Kurosaki. Debe de haber habido un error... —empezó a disculparse.

—No ha habido ningún error, cariño. Ésta es la habitación de Ichigo. Espera un momento, que te lo paso.

Sorprendidísima, Rukia se quedó paralizada mientras le llegaban ruidos al otro lado de la línea.

—Eh, Ichigo, tío macizo, sal de la cama. ¡Te llaman por teléfono!

La morena gimió con incredulidad al tiempo que todo empezaba a desmoronarse a su alrededor. No le hacía falta oír nada más, así que colgó y salió de la cabina totalmente desolada. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que las fotos no habían mentido; que todo era cierto. ¡Horriblemente cierto!

Miró a su alrededor y sintió que todo le parecía extraño. Sólo quería marcharse a casa, a ver si se le pasaba un poco el disgusto. Paró un taxi que pasaba por allí, se sentó en el asiento de atrás y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Cómo podía Ichigo hacerle eso? ¡Había confiado en él! Había echado mano de todo el coraje que poseía para depositar su confianza en él y su fe en un futuro juntos; pero todo había quedado borrado de un plumazo.

Santo Dios, le pareció que estaba reviviendo lo que le había pasado con Grimmjow. Ese hombre le había amargado la vida; y de pronto era Ichigo quien la traicionaba. ¡No podría soportarlo!

Entró en su casa, que ya no le parecía su casa sino un lugar de engaño y traición, y se dijo que ya no podría pasar ni una noche más allí. Cuando miró hacia el salón donde había pasado tantas horas felices junto a su esposo, supo que iba a dejarlo. Aunque lo amaba muchísimo, ya no confiaba en él. Si se quedaba, jamás confiaría en nada de lo que él le dijera o hiciera, y eso la destruiría; por eso tenía que marcharse.

Y no sólo marcharse, sino desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para no volver a verlo. Si no se marchaba, el amor que sentía por él podría terminar minando sus defensas; o tal vez sintiera la tentación de quedarse para tratar de vivir con las dudas. No. Debía marcharse y no volver la vista atrás. Sólo de pensarlo se le encogía el corazón; pero también sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. Más tarde, cuando todo hubiera pasado, cuando estuviera lejos de allí, podría derrumbarse.

Fue la fuerza de su propósito la que la animó a descolgar el teléfono y llamar a sus padres. No podía marcharse sin explicarles por qué lo hacía. Tras unos cuantos tonos, su madre contestó la llamada.

—Hola, mamá... Quería deciros que no os preocupéis si no sabéis nada de mí durante un tiempo —dijo Rukia con voz trémula mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no echarse a llorar.

Su madre sintió inmediatamente que algo iba mal.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Rukia? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La morena aspiró hondo.

—Voy a dejar a Ichigo, mamá —declaró con tirantez.

— ¿Que vas a dejar a Ichigo? —dijo su madre con incredulidad. —Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado, hija? Pensaba que eras tan feliz...

Su madre parecía tan disgustada como ella.

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo, mamá. Sólo quiero que sepas que tengo que hacer esto que voy a hacer. No puedo... —se le quebró la voz y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

—No sé cuándo volveré a veros, pero os escribiré.

—Rukia, por favor, no te precipites. Ven a hablar con nosotros; a lo mejor podríamos ayudarte.

La chica se aguantó las lágrimas.

—Nadie puede ayudarme. Lo siento, mamá. Os quiero a los dos. No os preocupéis por mí. Adiós —susurró con un hilo de voz antes de colgar, sin darle a su madre la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Al instante el teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez, pero ella lo ignoró. Subió al dormitorio, sacó dos maletas enormes del vestidor y guardó todo lo que quería llevarse. Las bajó al vestíbulo y fue a la mesa del salón a escribir la carta más dura que había tenido que escribir en su vida. En la carta le decía a Ichigo que se marchaba y que no perdiera el tiempo buscándola, porque no iba a volver. Luego metió la nota en un sobre, escribió el nombre de Ichigo y lo dejó apoyado sobre el reloj de la repisa.

Finalmente llamó a un taxi, y mientras el conductor guardaba el equipaje en el maletero, cerró la puerta y echó las llaves en el buzón. Cuando bajaba las escaleras de su casa, sintió que se alejaba de todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

— ¿Sabe de qué estación salen los trenes para el norte? —le preguntó al taxista.

—Depende de la parte del norte que te interese, guapa —le dijo el hombre.

—Lléveme a la más cercana —le dijo ella antes de recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Todo había terminado. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo le quedaba encontrar el modo de vivir el resto de su vida sin Ichigo.

* * *

><p>NA: sorry por los pelones en el nombre :( estaba tan cansada ayer que de verdad no me percate de que se me colaban por alli uno que otro :(... Pero ya esta listo asi que disfrutenlo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Bleach :( ni ninguno de sus personajes, de lo contrario ya la naranja y la enana estuvieran juntos desde el primer capitulo XD... lol... Todo esto le pertene a Tite-sama... Así como los personajes la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo hago una vulgar adaptación de un maravilloso libro con este mismo nombre... Pronto revelare el nombre de la autora, quizá ya lo sepan... Buena ya dejando a un lado tanta habladuría a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

— ¡BUENO, me alegro de no tener que decirle eso! —exclamó Rukia riéndose mientras se daba la vuelta para retirar una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba a su lado.

Todo iba como la seda, tal y como ella lo había planeado. Cuando su jefe le había propuesto la idea de hacer un concurso de fotografía, ella había accedido con entusiasmo, aunque nunca había imaginado que tendría que organizarlo y dirigirlo. Pero como a ella le gustaba mucho superarse, no le había vuelto la espalda al proyecto. Tener que ser la anfitriona de la ceremonia de entrega de premios y que repartirlos no era lo que había deseado, ya que no le gustaba en absoluto llamar la atención. Aquélla sólo era una competición local y era imposible que la noticia apareciera en algún periódico que no fuera local.

Su vida no había sido nada fácil durante esos últimos años. Había economizado y escatimado, y había conseguido mantenerse a flote haciendo cualquier trabajo que se le presentaba. Al final, sin embargo, las circunstancias la habían obligado a pedir ayuda con un nombre distinto, y poco a poco su vida había ido mejorando. En ese momento tenía un trabajo fijo y vivía en una pequeña casa baja de alquiler. Aunque no había visto a nadie de su vida pasada, no podía evitar volver la cabeza cuando iba por la calle. Había llegado tan al norte como le había sido posible sin abandonar el país. Como había pagado todo en metálico, no había dejado ningún papel ni rastro alguno a su paso. Rukia Kurosaki había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra seis años atrás, y su nombre actual era el de Rukia Kuchiki, fotógrafa adjunta y persona muy reservada. Si se sentía sola, jamás lo demostraba; y si estaba triste, sólo su almohada lo sabía.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción paseó la mirada por el salón para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Inconscientemente desvió la mirada del grupo de personas con quienes charlaba y se fijó en las puertas del salón que tenía justo enfrente a tiempo de ver a un hombre alto que en ese momento accedía a la sala y miraba alrededor con interés. Al verlo, Rukia sintió una mezcla de pánico y asombro que la desgarró por dentro con la fuerza destructora de un terremoto... Porque aquél no era cualquier hombre, sino alguien a quien ella reconocería entre un millón. Alguien a quien ella llevaba siempre en su corazón.

Ichigo la había encontrado.

Durante unos segundos, Rukia no fue capaz de mover un músculo. Llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo y a la vez deseando que llegara ese día, que de momento no supo cómo reaccionar. Verlo de nuevo la llenaba de alegría, tras haber estado convencida de que jamás volvería a ver su amado rostro de no ser en sueños.

Superado el primer momento de asombro, Rukia sintió una opresión en el pecho y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción contenida. Como él aún no la había visto, la chica se aprovechó de ello.

A través de las lágrimas lo devoró con la mirada con la avidez de alguien que hubiera vagado sin alimento por una tierra baldía y que de pronto encontraba algo que llevarse a la boca. En el pasado había amado a ese hombre más allá de la razón y de la duda casi desde su primer encuentro. Él siempre había poseído algo que había despertado sus sentidos como nadie más lo había hecho; porque con ninguno había sentido lo que con Ichigo.

En ese momento sintió esa energía especial que sólo sentía cuando lo miraba. Ichigo apenas había cambiado. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo naranja brillante que ella recordaba, aunque tendría ya treinta y seis años. Con uno de los trajes de diseño italiano que siempre le habían gustado, una copa de champán en una mano y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón, Ichigo era el típico hombre confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Poseía un aire de savoir/aire que siempre le había parecido tremendamente atractivo.

¿Resultaba acaso asombroso que se hubiera enamorado locamente de él, y que se hubiera casado con él tras un breve y apasionado romance? Volvería a hacerlo otra vez sin dudarlo un segundo; salvo que tenía un enorme problema. Aunque todavía lo amaba, y siempre lo amaría, sabía de corazón que él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Ese pensamiento la devolvió al presente, al hecho de que estaba allí mirando a un hombre que nunca se alegraría tanto de verla a ella como ella de verlo a él. Asustada, Rukia se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la esperanza de que él no la hubiera visto aún. ¿Por qué se había quedado mirándolo embobada? Aquél no era el final feliz, sino el principio de lo que podía convertirse en otra pesadilla.

La mera idea le revolvió el estómago, y Rukia dio un sorbo de champán para calmar sus nervios. Se dijo que debía pensar, que debía ser lógica. El que ella llevara seis años escondiéndose de él no quería decir que él hubiera estado buscándola. Seguramente aquélla sería una mera coincidencia, ya que la morena ni siquiera utilizaba el apellido por el que él la conocía. Se dijo que probablemente estaría allí por algo relacionado con el trabajo, y a lo mejor incluso se hospedaba en aquel hotel y se había asomado al salón a ver la ceremonia por mera curiosidad.

Rukia se dijo que ésa sería la explicación más lógica. Sin embargo, esperaba que él se diera media vuelta y saliera del salón antes de que pasara media hora. Si se quedaba allí hasta las nueve la vería, ya que ésa era la hora designada para presentar los premios para los ganadores del concurso de fotografía, una tarea con la que había estado muy ilusionada.

La fotografía era una de sus alegrías, y poder volver a dedicarse a su profesión, aunque fuera de un modo tan sencillo, había sido muy importante a la hora de darle sentido a su existencia y llenarla de propósito. Allí, ella se había sentido bien, feliz; sin embargo esa felicidad peligraría si Ichigo no se marchaba enseguida. Si él la viera, se produciría una confrontación inevitable, que era lo que Rukia más temía. Aunque había dejado a Ichigo por una buena razón, sabía el dolor y la rabia que habría sentido su marido al ver que ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Además de eso, había otras cosas que ella nunca le había dicho, y entre ellas una muy importante que la condenaría definitivamente a los ojos de Ichigo.

Como no tenía ningún sitio donde esconderse, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era salir del salón y perderse entre la multitud que llenaba las otras salas. Pronto se vio rodeada de grupos de gente que charlaba y reía, y pudo empezar a respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad. Al menos eso le pareció hasta que sintió una extraña sensación en el ambiente, y supo con certeza que él había entrado en la misma habitación donde estaba ella. Deseó que el naranja pasara de largo, que no la viera; pero cuando se le puso el vello de punta estuvo segura de que si se daba la vuelta se encontraría con un par de ojos ámbar.

Y así lo hizo, compelida por una fuerza a la que no podía resistirse y con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Le pareció como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta, y los sonidos de su alrededor se redujeron a un mero murmullo sin sentido mientras su mirada se encadenaba con la mirada de Ichigo, que estaba de pie al fondo de la sala. La invadió una sensación de fatalidad mientras bajaba la vista para levantarla de nuevo.

Inconscientemente, Rukia debió de contener la respiración unos segundos, porque de repente aspiró hondo, como si le faltara el aire. Después de tanto tiempo, resultaba extraordinario mirarse de nuevo a los ojos, sentir la intensa energía que fluía entre sus miradas. Ella no veía su expresión, sólo sabía que la experiencia era tan vivida como lo había sido siempre.

Esperó a que él se acercara a ella; pero él no lo hizo y eso la confundió. Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, Ichigo sonrió débilmente. Azorada, Rukia se volvió apresuradamente, tratando de encontrar una explicación a su modo de actuar. Seguramente él estaría esperando el momento oportuno. Si hablaban, o cuando lo hicieran, sería con sus condiciones. El comportamiento de Ichigo era una manera discreta de recordarle su abandono. Aquello lo había controlado ella, eso lo controlaría él.

Y Rukia pudo comprobar que ésa era la táctica del naranja cuando notó que él la seguía de una sala a otra, aunque manteniendo siempre entre ellos la misma distancia. Estaba jugando al gato y al ratón con ella, y ella no era ningún personaje de tebeo que pudiera ajustarle las cuentas a él. Lo único que tenía claro era que no pensaba permitir que Ichigo adivinara lo nerviosa que le estaba poniendo.

— ¡Aquí estás! Creía que te había perdido.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y sonrió con cierto pesar al ver a Kaien Shiba, su jefe y el instigador de aquel evento. Se había olvidado totalmente de él en cuanto había puesto los ojos en Ichigo.

—Yo... esto... he venido para tomarme algo fresco —se excusó alzando un poco el vaso.

—Qué raro, pensaba que me habías encargado a mí esa tarea —comentó Kaien mientras levantaba dos vasos que llevaba en la mano.

Pero Rukia no lo escuchaba, sino que sus ojos se movían ya en busca de Ichigo. Lo localizó no muy lejos de ella y observándolos a los dos con interés.

—Y el perro se largó con el hueso de jamón —concluyó Kaien en tono seco.

Rukia se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Esto... Ay, lo siento, Kaien... ¿Qué decías?

Kaien, lógicamente, frunció el ceño.

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia. ¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia? —Le preguntó preocupado, entonces le miró la copa, — ¿Cuántas te has tomado?

Kaien dejó la otra copa que le había llevado a uno de los camareros que pasaban.

Rukia aspiró hondo y trató de controlarse un poco. Lo que menos falta le hacía era que su jefe empezara a hacer preguntas incómodas.

—Lo siento. Como se acerca el momento de dar el discurso estoy un tanto distraída.

¡Santo cielo, eso era quedarse corta! Además, era totalmente mentira. No le tranquilizaba en absoluto saber que el hombre al que amaba observaba todos sus movimientos.

—No te preocupes, ésta es la segunda que me tomo.

Habitualmente no bebía mucho, y ni siquiera se había terminado la otra copa porque se le había calentado el champán.

—Veo que todo el mundo que es alguien se ha presentado en esta fiesta —comentó Kaien mientras paseaba la mirada por la sala. —Mire donde mire veo una cara conocida. Aunque lo cierto es que hay una persona que no conozco. ¿Tienes idea de quién es el hombre de traje que está junto a la puerta?

A Rukia le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— ¿Qué hombre? —le preguntó de mala gana, sin saber qué hacer.

Si decía que no sabía quién era, tal vez la fresa se acercara a ella y Kaien la pillaría en una mentira.

—Da lo mismo, se ha marchado —respondió su acompañante, sin saber lo mucho que su comentario la afectaría.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y miró hacia donde había visto a Ichigo por última vez; y al ver que no estaba allí, se le fue el alma a los pies. Por mucho que hubiera temido tener que enfrentarse a él, le daba más miedo que él se marchara y no volverlo a ver.

Rukia lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Le angustiaba pensar que hubiera podido marcharse sin hablar con ella, después de llevar toda la noche mirándola. Sin saber bien por qué, la chica sintió una angustia tremenda. Sabía que lo mejor era que él se marchara; que ellos jamás podrían estar juntos porque no tenían futuro. La lógica le decía que lo mejor era dejarle marchar; que marcara con aquel momento el final de su historia. Tristemente, su corazón pisoteado siempre deseaba más.

Y por esa razón dio un sorbo de champán con tantas ganas que estuvo a punto de vaciar la copa. Al verlo, Kaien arqueó las cejas y le quitó la copa de las manos.

— ¡Ya vale! Si haces eso con el estómago vacío te pondrás piripi. Espera aquí. Voy a por algo de comer —dijo el moreno.

Dejó la copa a un lado para ir a buscar el buffet; pero ella le puso la mano en el brazo para impedírselo.

—No, no vayas. De verdad, estoy bien —mintió Rukia con valentía, que en realidad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. —De todos modos, me toca ya dar el discurso.

Sintió cierto alivio cuando tuvo que subir al estrado para ayudar a entregar los premios. Charlar con su jefe como si no hubiera pasado nada le resultó muy difícil, y lo que menos le apetecía hacer era sonreír ante las cámaras. Pero como era parte del trabajo, trató de sonreír como si nada.

Al bajar la vista con naturalidad hacia el mar de caras que había más abajo, le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver otra vez a su esposo. ¡No se había marchado! Como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, Ichigo alzó la copa a modo de saludo silencioso. Ese gesto fue suficiente para dispersar sus pensamientos, mientras se decía que aún no había pasado nada entre ellos.

Desgraciadamente, cuando la morena y los ganadores bajaron del estrado y quedaron rodeados por familiares y amigos, lo perdió de vista. Tardó un buen rato en poder librarse discretamente de todas las personas que querían hablar con ella; pero en cuanto estuvo sola, la enana buscó de nuevo a Ichigo en la sala, con el mismo resultado anterior. Cansada de tantas emociones, y sabiendo que no estaba de humor para charlar con nadie más en ese momento, Rukia decidió escapar a la tranquilidad de la terraza.

Hacía una noche muy cálida, la chica se dirigió a una baranda donde se apoyó para contemplar las vistas de la ciudad. La luz se disipaba y las luces de la ciudad empezaban a titilar en la creciente oscuridad. Nunca le había pesado mudarse a vivir al norte; tan sólo las circunstancias que habían motivado su marcha. Había desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro, y lo cierto era que no podía haber elegido un lugar mejor para irse a vivir. Sin embargo, siempre había temido que él la encontrara, sobre todo al principio.

Cuando pasado el tiempo él no había dado con su paradero, Rukia había empezado a pensar que estaba a salvo. ¡Qué casualidad que esa misma noche Ichigo hubiera aparecido de nuevo en su vida! Y por muchas ganas que tuviera de verlo, sabía que no era lo más recomendable; sobre todo en ese momento. Había algunas cosas que él no sabía de ella aunque tuviera derecho a saberlas; y ella tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar si las averiguaba.

Hacía años que había aprendido que la vida podía llegar a ser muy cruel, y a veces obligaba a las personas a tomar decisiones muy difíciles de tomar.

En ese momento una ráfaga de suave brisa despeinó su inedia melena azabache, y Rukia sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin respiración cuando vio una figura que surgía de entre las sombras.

De cerca seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. La luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas destacaba lo brillante naranja de su pelo y el color avellana intenso de sus ojos. Recordaba esos ojos risueños que la habían mirado con tanto amor que a menudo la habían dejado sin aliento. Pero en ese momento que le tenía delante, a Rukia le costó adivinar lo que se ocultaba en su mirada.

Ichigo se detuvo a unos metros de ella y la miró de arriba abajo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. En otro tiempo esa mirada habría despertado su sensualidad inmediatamente; pero no había rastro de calidez en los ojos que la observaban en ese momento. Eso la dejó confusa, y el rayo de esperanza quedó ahogado incluso casi antes de poder reconocerlo. Se alegró infinitamente cuando él la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado tanto tiempo? —preguntó Ichigo con aquella voz aterciopelada que siempre le había gustado tanto.

Su pregunta la asustó.

— ¿Tanto... tiempo? —Rukia carraspeó para aclararse la voz y serenarse un poco. —No te entiendo —respondió con la confusión que le producía la infinidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Estar frente a frente con el hombre que aún amaba seis años después de haberlo abandonado no era una situación que hubiera planeado; más bien al contrario.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

—Por supuesto que sí. Llevas toda la noche observándome; y la verdad es que me ha encantado que me miraras. Por eso supe que cuando no me vieras vendrías a buscarme.

A Rukia se le aceleró el pulso de tal manera que apenas podía respirar.

—No era por eso. Tenía calor y necesitaba... quiero decir... —Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba casi tartamudeando, así que cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. —Pensaba que te habías ido.

—Esperabas, querrás decir —le respondió con suavidad.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo.

—Sí... no... Bueno, como sea... —fue su respuesta agitada. — ¿Y por qué iba a querer verte? —continuó en tono más resuelto, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. —No tenemos nada que decirnos —añadió con más firmeza, sabiendo que la negación era la única defensa que tenía.

Necesitaba que él la dejara, que se alejara de ella; porque si él se enteraba de su pecado, jamás la perdonaría. Ella en su lugar, tampoco lo haría.

—Al contrario, creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, señora Kurosaki —le respondió él con indignación.

La chica se estremeció, sabiendo que él tenía derecho a estar enfadado; más derecho de lo que creía.

—Ichigo... —respondió con desconsuelo.

El destello de un sentimiento indescifrable brilló en sus ojos avellana.

— ¡Ah, Ichigo! ¿Sabes que en el pasado el oírte pronunciar mi nombre encendía mi deseo? —dijo él con sarcasmo.

Como ella lo recordaba a la perfección, su comentario hundió más el cuchillo que le atravesaba el corazón.

—Por favor, Ichigo... —susurró ella en tono suplicante.

Sabía el daño que le había hecho al dejarlo de ese modo; y que debería haberse quedado y enfrentado a él con la prueba de su traición... Pero eso qué importaba ya. Que él la hubiera traicionado era irrelevante, lo mismo que el temor de que él hubiera podido convencerla para que no lo abandonara, para que siguiera viviendo con él una mentira.

Ichigo se acercó un poco más, y Rukia vio que tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Tú solías decirlo también, cuando me rogabas que te hiciera el amor. ¿Te acuerdas de eso, Rukia? ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

Santo cielo, se acordaba de todo; no había olvidado ni un solo momento, ni un solo sentimiento. Ni la felicidad, ni la pena. Y por muchas cosas que deseara desdecirle, debía tener cuidado. Arriesgaba demasiado.

—No tiene sentido recordar —respondió Rukia. —Yo ya he olvidado el pasado.

Era mentira. No pasaba un día sin que recordara y descara lo que había perdido.

Él sonrió con ironía.

—Que conveniente. El problema es que el pasado tiene la costumbre de aparecer cuando uno menos se lo espera. Como me pasó a mí, cuando entré ayer en el hotel y vi tu foto con el anuncio del concurso.

Sus palabras la inquietaron muchísimo.

—Entonces no estabas...

Se calló bruscamente, consciente de pronto de lo que revelaría su pregunta; pero Ichigo era demasiado astuto como para no darse cuenta.

— ¿Buscándote? No, estoy aquí en viaje de negocios, así que podrás imaginar mi sorpresa. Mi errante esposa, a quien he buscado de un extremo al otro del país, escondida en esta ciudad —explicó con una risotada burlona.

Ella levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

—No me estaba escondiendo —negó.

Había sido cierto. No se había marchado de Londres para esconderse de Ichigo, sino porque no había querido volver a verlo, precisamente porque sabía que su amor por él la debilitaría. Sin embargo, las circunstancias habían cambiado, y había terminado escondiéndose de él por razones totalmente distintas a lo anterior.

El arqueó una ceja, haciendo aquel gesto que ella recordaba tan bien y que le sacudió las entretelas del corazón.

— ¿Entonces por qué te has cambiado de nombre si no era para que no te encontrara?

Rukia notó una sensación de angustia en el estómago. Jamás le había resultado fácil mentir, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, tenía que encontrar el modo de hacer que él se marchara y la dejara en paz.

—Porque... bueno, porque...

La inventiva le fallaba. ¿Dios, qué podía decirle? Trató de encontrar la inspiración y se agarró a lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Yo... estaba pensando en abrir mi propio estudio —le respondió, gesticulando exageradamente. —Durante una época —añadió, con la esperanza de que él aceptara su respuesta.

—Eso me lo habría creído si te hubieras llamado Smith o Brown; pero mi apellido suena de lo más profesional. ¿Así que dime, _amore_, por qué no te quedaste con Rukia Kurosaki? Tenías derecho, siendo mi esposa.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Su respuesta provocó en él una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Por qué? Sigues siéndolo —respondió burlón. —Rukia Kurosaki, mi esposa.

Ella emitió un leve gemido entrecortado, nuevamente sorprendida. Sin duda él no podía estar refiriéndose a...

—Te dije que no intentaras encontrarme, que te olvidaras de mí. Pensé que... Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.

—Que me divorciaría de ti. Pues estás muy equivocada, señora Kurosaki. De ninguna manera pensaría en abandonarte sin que me dieras primero una explicación. ¿Entonces, la pregunta viene a cuento, por qué no te divorciaste tú de mí? ¿Qué razón podría haber para eso? Ah, sí, porque si lo hubieras hecho, yo habría sabido dónde estabas, y tú no querías que pasara eso, ¿verdad, Rukia? —concluyó en tono seco.

La morena tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Yo te abandoné. Tenías derecho a hacerlo.

Él la miraba con expresión funesta.

—Desde luego que sí. Dijiste que me amabas, que estabas deseando casarte conmigo. Y de pronto, unos meses después de la boda, te desvaneces. ¿De verdad pensaste que podría pasar página y olvidarme de ti? Ni lo sueñes, Rukia.

Debería haber sabido que un hombre de pasiones tan grandes como él no dejaría pasar nada. Él no sabía que ella conocía lo de su relación extramatrimonial. Lo único que sabía era que ella lo había abandonado, y Rukia ya no podía darle explicaciones. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

—Lo siento, cometí un error.

Él soltó una risotada vacía.

—Desde luego que sí. Abandonarme no fue lo correcto. Estás en deuda conmigo, Rukia, y ahora que te he encontrado, tengo toda la intención de cobrármela.

Rukia lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que ésa era una de las razones por las que se había escondido. Ella siempre había sabido que Ichigo era un hombre apasionado, y que su rabia sería tan amenazadora como el amor que decía sentir por ella. Tal vez la había amado, pero eso no le había impedido tener un lío con otra. Sin embargo, por mucho que él quisiera respuestas, ella no tenía ninguna, ya que no se atrevía a dejar que él adivinara su secreto por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer.

De modo que tenía que contenerse y ser tan firme en su resolución como lo había sido cuando lo había dejado.

—No te debo nada. Si te hice daño, lo siento, pero hice lo mejor para todos. Vuelvo a decírtelo. Olvida que me conociste un día, Ichigo. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Celebra tu reunión y márchate a casa, por favor.

Ichigo se rió de ella.

—Sólo porque en el pasado consiguieras que yo hiciera por ti todo lo que me pedías, no imagines que todavía puedes hacerlo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que arregle todos mis asuntos.

No era lo que ella quería escuchar, y de nuevo se puso nerviosa.

—Bien. Quédate, pero no me molestes. No eres bienvenido, Ichigo —le dijo en tono cortante, pensando que no podría hacer nada más.

Él entrecerró sus ojos avellana, con desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me has sustituido? ¿Estás acaso con el hombre con quien te he visto hablando? ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Le has mandado a algún recado para poder largarte?

Tan cerca estaba de la verdad que Rukia se sintió incómoda; porque desde que había salido a la terraza no había vuelto a acordarse de Kaien.

—Kaien está acostumbrado a mí. No le importará.

Al menos, eso esperaba.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Pobre hombre, que lo despidan con tan poco cariño. Tal vez debería decirle que está saliendo con una mujer casada.

Como no quería que le hablara a nadie de ella, Rukia tuvo que dejarle claro al menos eso.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Kaien, porque es mi jefe —le corrigió rápidamente.

—Será mejor que sea cierto, _amore_. No me gustaría que terminaras este primer encuentro conmigo con una mentira —le aconsejo en tono suave sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—La primera y la última —le corrigió ella en tono firme, aunque empezaban a temblarle las piernas.

—Esto no ha terminado. Nos volveremos a ver, Rukia. Ahora, aunque me gustaría quedarme y continuar esta fascinante conversación, tengo que atender una conferencia telefónica le informó mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Rukia se puso derecha.

— ¡Por favor, aléjate de mí, Ichigo! —le suplicó mientras él se retiraba.

—Me temo que eso es imposible. Sobre todo ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar —añadió con frialdad.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, él se había marchado.

Nada más perderlo de vista sintió que le fallaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. ¡Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella! ¿Cómo era posible que la vida se volviera en contra suya de ese modo, después de lo que había pasado? Parecía que el destino había decidido darle a Ichigo una segunda oportunidad para equilibrar la balanza. Sólo que el destino parecía no tener en cuenta que había algo más en juego aparte de tener que explicar su comportamiento de seis años atrás. En el presente tenía todavía más que perder que entonces, y la mera posibilidad la aterrorizaba.

— ¡Es más difícil seguirte el rastro que a mi sobrina de tres años! —Kaien apareció de repente delante de ella.

Rukia se sintió culpable por haberle abandonado dos veces en una noche, y rápidamente reaccionó y recuperó la compostura.

—Lo siento. He salido a tomar un poco el fresco.

—Ya te he visto —dijo él en tono seco.

Rukia se sonrojó.

—Ése es el hombre del traje que te dije antes. ¿Quién es?

Rukia sabía que si negaba saber nada, quedaría después en ridículo si se descubría la mentira; así que le dijo la verdad.

—Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki. Está aquí en viaje de negocios —le reveló, sabiendo que Kaien se enteraría de eso con preguntarlo en recepción.

El frunció el ceño.

— ¿Kurosaki? Me pregunto por qué me suena ese nombre.

A Rukia se le encogió el estómago, ya que no había considerado que el moreno pudiera haber oído hablar de Ichigo.

—Tal vez lo hayas visto en los periódicos —sugirió ella, esperando concluir con la especulación.

—Seguramente —concedió Kaien en tono afable. — ¿Y bien, cuándo vas a volver a verlo?

Ella no pudo evitar ponerse tensa ante la sencilla pregunta.

—No voy a volver a verlo —negó instantáneamente, para sorpresa de Kaien. — ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta tan tonta? —añadió con una risa nerviosa con la que no consiguió engañarlo.

—Porque he visto cómo te miraba cuando estabas en el estrado, y si alguna vez en mi vida he visto un hombre interesado en una mujer, era él.

Rukia tuvo que contener una risa descontrolada.

—Kaien, estás muy equivocado.

Haciendo oídos sordos a la indirecta tan poco sutil, el chico negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. ¡No te quitaba los ojos de encima!

La morena no pudo soportarlo más.

—Sólo estábamos hablando. ¡No tengo intención alguna de volver a verlo! —insistió con afán.

—Lo siento, Rukia —se disculpó, bastante sorprendido. —Sólo pensé que... Bueno, no importa. Me callo ya...

La chica se sintió mal.

—Siento haber saltado de ese modo —se disculpó Rukia, que de pronto se sentía agotada. — ¿Te importaría que me fuera a casa ahora, Kaien? Estoy cansadísima.

—Pues claro que no, Rukia. Se te ve que no puedes más —declaró con preocupación. —Has conseguido que todo pareciera tan fácil, que ni he pensado en lo cansada que podrías estar. Has hecho un trabajo estupendo esta noche, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti —añadió mientras la agarraba del brazo y la acompañaba fuera.

A esa hora de la noche el trayecto entre el hotel y su casa no se prolongó demasiado. Kaien la acompañó hasta la puerta, y luego se marchó agitando la mano amigablemente. Rukia abrió la puerta de su casa, entró y la cerró despacio. Se detuvo un momento y se fijó en las escaleras, y seguidamente accedió al salón, donde había una joven sentada en el sofá. Al oírla entrar, la joven levantó la vista del libro que tenía sobre el regazo y sonrió.

—Hola, Nozomi, ¿todo bien? —le preguntó Rukia, observando a la mujer que empezaba a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

—Ni pío en toda la noche —le informó la joven, mientras aceptaba el dinero que le daba Rukia. —Dame un toque cuando me necesites otra vez.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Nozomi —Rukia acompañó a la chica a la puerta y se quedó mirándola mientras cruzaba a la casa de al lado y abría la puerta.

Entonces Rukia entró en casa y se acercó a una puerta que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

La empujó con cuidado, entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama, fijándose en la pequeña figura que dormía tranquilamente. El corazón se le encogió de dolor, porque el angelito de cabello naranja era la viva imagen de Ichigo. Aquél era el secreto que tanto temía que se descubriera. Si Ichigo quería vengarse por el modo en que ella lo había abandonado, ¿qué haría si se enteraba de que le había ocultado que tenía un hijo?

Rukia se acobardó mientras pensaba en lo que podría pasar si Ichigo se enteraba. Le acarició la cabeza a Kenshi(*) con mano temblorosa, y el niño suspiró ruidosamente. Rukia esperó hasta estar segura de que seguía dormido antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación en silencio. En el pasillo, apoyó un momento la mano en la pared para serenarse un poco. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien lo pasaba tan mal cuando había sido Ichigo el que la había traicionado? La respuesta le llegó con claridad: no se subsanaba un error cometiendo otro. Y como antes o después la vida se cobraba todo, parecía que había llegado el momento de pagar por su pecado de omisión.

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas etc, etc... todos ustedes alegran mi dia ^^!<p>

Sorry por tardar tanto el actualizar.

Por ultimo pronto el naranja conoce a su no nombrado hijo.

Quizá modifique algunas cosas, quiero hacerlo mas dramático XD

(*) Kenshi: corazón de espada. Ken "espada" y shi "corazón" me parecio perfecto para su hijo mas lindo... XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Bleach :( ni ninguno de sus personajes, de lo contrario ya la naranja y la enana estuvieran juntos desde el primer capitulo XD... lol... Todo esto le pertene a Tite-sama... Así como los personajes la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo hago una vulgar adaptación de un maravilloso libro con este mismo nombre... Pronto revelare el nombre de la autora, quizá ya lo sepan... Buena ya dejando a un lado tanta habladuría a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 02<strong>

RUKIA cruzó el pasillo hasta su dormitorio y encendió la luz, pero no cerró la puerta por si acaso Kenshi se despertaba por la noche. Se quitó los zapatos y fue a la ventana, no hacía frío, pero ella se frotó los brazos para tratar de quitarse de encima esa sensación que sentía dentro.

¿Estaría también Ichigo de pie delante de la ventana, preguntándose si estaba pensando en él? Por supuesto que no. Él tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo, y sabía que ella estaba pensando en él y preocupándose por lo que iba a hacer. Como la había encontrado, aunque hubiera sido por casualidad, no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin las respuestas que buscaba. A Rukia no le extrañaba nada que las cosas fueran así, pero le habría gustado tanto que todo fuera distinto...

Su relación había comenzado con tanta pasión y disfrute, con tanta alegría y esperanza en el futuro. Incluso en ese momento de incertidumbre, Rukia sonrió al recordar el amor que había visto en su mirada. Le dolía el corazón al pensar que con su manera de actuar habría aniquilado para siempre aquel amor que había visto en sus ojos.

Pero llegado el caso, y contando con que él aún quisiera hacerlo, ¿sería capaz de creer en su declaración de amor? Su corazón sí que lo creería, porque ella seguía amándolo desesperadamente; pero la razón le diría que él mentía.

Rukia suspiró con fuerza, agobiada por el peso de la traición que había sufrido seis años atrás. La repentina aparición de Ichigo había desenterrado de nuevo su dolor. Se acercó al tocador y abrió un pequeño joyero. A Rukia se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras contemplaba la alianza de oro con diamantes que guardaba allí.

En el joyero, junto al anillo, guardaba la foto que se había llevado consigo cuando se había marchado; una foto de Ichigo y ella el día de su boda. Se les veía tan felices a los dos que le dolía sólo con mirarla.

Aun sabiendo su traición, dejar a Ichigo había sido tan doloroso que muchas noches se había quedado dormida llorando. Jamás había dejado de preguntarse dónde estaría y lo que estaría haciendo. El deseo intenso de escuchar su voz la había urgido a descolgar el teléfono más de una vez, pero la razón siempre la había empujado a retirarse en el último momento. Ichigo la había embrujado en una ocasión y le había roto el corazón; pero ahora no podía correr el riesgo de que él la cautivara otra vez.

Más como una autómata que como un ser humano, Rukia había tratado de pasar los días lo mejor posible. Al principio, había sido como caminar a través de un oscuro túnel que no tenía fin; hasta que se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Ese día había empezado a vivir otra vez. Su vida volvía a tener sentido de nuevo.

Pasada la euforia inicial, se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una posición insostenible. El bebé no era sólo suyo, y esa idea la partía en dos. Sabía que era lo correcto y lo justo que Ichigo supiera que iba a tener un hijo pero, después de lo que le había hecho, no podía contactar con él. Aunque eso le hizo sentirse muy culpable, se sentía demasiado dolida para cambiar de opinión, y tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

No había sido fácil vivir sin el hombre amado; pero la llegada de Kenshi la había ayudado. Quererlo había sido lo más fácil del mundo, y concentrarse en él la había ayudado a que no desesperara por lo distinta que podría haber sido su vida de no haberle demostrado Ichigo que no era de fiar.

Desgraciadamente, el pasado volvía a ella con fuerza.

Sintió miedo al darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Kenshi? ¿Después de no haberle dicho nada a Ichigo, cómo iba a revelarle su existencia de pronto? Ichigo jamás la perdonaría, y estaría en su derecho. ¿Pero qué podría hacer él? El corazón le decía que Ichigo querría a su hijo; sin embargo, ella no quería perder a Kenshi. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, no podría soportar más dolor.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, y Rukia se tocó los labios temblorosos. Pensó en uno de los dichos favoritos de su abuela, que le llegó como un eco en el pensamiento: en la vida todo se pagaba. ¡Cómo no reconocer que había hecho mal! ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? No podría haber vuelto con Ichigo, ya que eso se habría traducido en vivir en un estado de eterna duda; esperando a que él la traicionara de nuevo, a que él le rompiera el corazón otra vez.

Por eso ella jamás habría vuelto con él, porque tenía la idea de que él la traicionaría de nuevo.

Sin embargo Ichigo la había sorprendido, porque ni se había divorciado de ella, ni la había olvidado. Ichigo quería respuestas; y quería que ella pagara por lo que le había hecho.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Sabía que, a pesar de la doble moral, él querría hacerle pagar. Cuando lo había abandonado le había herido en su orgullo, y Rukia sabía que quería venganza y enfrentarse a ella. Desgraciadamente, ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su marido. Pero en esos momentos no le quedaba otro remedio que ser fuerte, por muy mal que se sintiera, y mantener en secreto lo de Kenshi por muy mal que estuviera. Accedería a ver a Ichigo una vez más, y después su vida volvería a la normalidad.

Apenas sabía lo que era vivir una existencia normal. Le resultaba muy difícil mentir, sin embargo sabía que era lo único que tenía para protegerse. Cuando Ichigo se presentara, y sabía perfectamente que lo haría, debía decirle lo que él quisiera oír, decirle cualquier cosa que acelerara su marcha; y esa vez, que fuera para siempre.

Sólo de pensarlo le dolía el corazón; y Rukia apoyó la cabeza en la pared y aspiró hondo. La severidad de ese dolor le contaba una verdad que había querido ignorar y evitar: que en el fondo siempre había esperado que un día Ichigo volviera a su vida y le dijera que la amaba y que la perdonaba. Era la esperanza vana de una mujer sola que tenía el corazón roto.

Rukia se abrazó mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Nada había cambiado en realidad. No habría un final feliz para ellos dos, porque ella jamás podría volver a confiar en él. La traición de Ichigo había destruido para siempre la frágil esperanza de que existiera algún hombre en quien poder depositar su confianza. A veces soñaba con tener un hada madrina que agitara su varita mágica y lo colocara todo en su sitio; pero Rukia sabía muy bien que vivía en el mundo real. Aunque él quisiera volver con ella, ella tendría miedo de confiar en él, porque eso le haría vulnerable de nuevo. El amor sin confianza era como una cáscara vacía.

Los días siguientes fueron como una pesadilla. A ratos se sentía confiada pensando en que sería capaz de ver a Ichigo de nuevo sin revelar su secreto, y a ratos desesperada sólo de pensar en lo duro que podría ser. ¿Cómo iba a esconder a un niño de cinco años que estaba acostumbrado a entrar y salir corriendo de su casa cuando quería? Apenas había dormido las tres noches pasadas, anticipando la llegada de Ichigo; pero hasta entonces, no había aparecido.

Estaba segura de que no se había rendido y había regresado a casa. O estaba muy ocupado con el asunto que le hubiera llevado hasta allí, o bien quería hacerle sufrir. Seguramente las dos cosas, pensaba ella con un ataque de nervios.

Era lunes y acababa de dejar a Kenshi en el colegio de camino al trabajo. El niño había estado de mal humor todo el fin de semana, y ella comprendió que estaba muy sensible a sus emociones. Había saltado con el niño más de una vez, y se sentía mal por ello porque sabía que no debía pagar sus problemas con nadie. Estaba angustiada, de modo que se puso como propósito ese día tranquilizarse antes de ir a recogerlo más tarde a casa de Nanao.

Nanao, su vecina de la casa de al lado, tenía un niño de la edad de Kenshi y no le importaba cuidar de su hijo hasta que Rukia llegaba del trabajo los días de colegio. Era Nozomi, la otra hija de Nanao, la que hacía de niñera para Rukia cuando era necesario. En general era una situación ideal para todos, y Nozomi ganaba un dinerillo extra para sus gastos.

Normalmente el trabajo la distraía de las preocupaciones de fuera, pero no esa vez. Las cosas no iban bien, y la falta de sueño parecía ser el mayor problema. En ese momento maldecía entre dientes mientras ampliaba un retrato de un cliente. Raramente decía palabrotas, y cuando lo hacía sólo utilizaba los epítetos más suaves. Menos mal que estaba sola en ese momento en el estudio de High Street. Kaien estaba haciendo una sesión fotográfica en casa de un cliente, y Kon, el aprendiz de ayudante de laboratorio, había bajado a comprar algo para el almuerzo.

Rukia estaba haciendo un pequeño ajuste cuando sonó el timbre. Brincó como un gato escaldado, y por culpa de su exagerada reacción estropeó en un instante varios minutos de delicado trabajo.

Aguzó el oído, esperando oír la voz de Kon diciéndole que era él, pero reinaba el silencio. Eso quería decir que debía de ser un cliente.

Abandonó su trabajo y empezó a desabrocharse la bata que usaba en el laboratorio. Normalmente había una recepcionista allí para ocuparse de cualquiera que entrara de la calle; pero Tina había llamado diciendo que estaba enferma, de modo que Kon y ella la sustituían. Colgó su bata detrás de la puerta, la abrió y salió a la recepción del estudio.

—Siento hacerle esperar —se disculpó en tono amable, pero de momento no vio a nadie en el vestíbulo.

Se adelantó y se asomó a una especie de esquinazo que hacía la habitación, que tenía una forma algo extraña, y vio a un hombre de espaldas observando una de las fotos que cubrían las paredes. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Rukia notó de nuevo aquella tensión tan especial en el ambiente y supo que tenía delante a Ichigo.

—No hay ningún problema, soy un hombre muy paciente. Nunca me importa esperar lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que quiero —dijo significativamente mientras se volvía hacia ella. —He estado estudiando tus fotos. Tienes la habilidad de sacar la verdadera personalidad que hay tras el rostro.

Rukia tenía que reconocer que su elogio la había sorprendido, pero le habría gustado más si él no hubiera prometido primero un justo castigo. Decidió que era más fácil centrarse en las fotos hasta que él le dijera lo que había ido allí a decirle.

—No son todas mías —dijo ella en tono seco.

No solía tomar fotos en el estudio porque ése era el trabajo de su jefe. Sin embargo, a Kaien le había impresionado mucho su trabajo anterior y había insistido en que colgara en el vestíbulo algunas de sus fotos.

Ichigo asintió pensativamente.

—Lo sé. Ésta, ésa, y las otras dos de allí son tuyas —añadió mientras señalaba las fotos. —Reconozco tu estilo, Rukia. Tienen una profundidad que no tienen las demás.

No sería humana si sus elogios no la complacieran.

—Trato de que cada imagen cuente una historia.

—Lo has conseguido a las mil maravillas. Ver más allá de lo obvio siempre fue uno de tus talentos. Aunque no era uno de tus talentos ocultos —añadió con ironía.

Aquello la fastidió. Ichigo empezó a quitarse los guantes.

—¿Y qué talentos ocultos tengo yo?

Él sonrió.

—Para empezar, la habilidad de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, por supuesto —respondió.

Rukia decidió que había tenido bastante de falsa cortesía.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Ichigo? —le preguntó con toda la corrección posible.

A pesar de la formalidad superficial, Rukia sentía otras cosas. En el pasado, años atrás, se habría acercado a él, le habría echado los brazos al cuello y habría encendido la pasión que los dos tenían a flor de piel. Pero esos días quedaban ya muy lejos, y Rukia no imaginaba que él pudiera seguir deseando sus caricias.

—Bastante, que yo recuerde, _amore_ —declaró en tono ronco, con esa permanente sonrisa irónica.

Era un tono muy sexy que Rukia recordaba a la perfección, pero que no había imaginado que pudiera volver a escucharlo de él. Al igual que años atrás, le produjo un escalofrío.

Al tiempo que hablaba, esos ojos cautivadores la devoraban con deliberada provocación, y Rukia creyó sentir la caricia de su mirada.

Sin embargo, Rukia sabía que debía controlarse, y que Ichigo la miraba así para medir su reacción. Estaba jugando con ella, y Rukia no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de cómo la afectaba aún después de tanto tiempo.

—En el pasado, tal vez, pero ahora no —le aclaró en tono resuelto.

Sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos, Ichigo se acercó a ella muy despacio, mostrando con cada paso la potencia de sus muslos y sus piernas largas y fuertes. Rukia recordó al detalle lo que había sentido cuando esas piernas se habían enredado con las suyas, e inmediatamente la imagen desató un calor en sus entrañas. Para sus adentros Rukia se reprendió, furiosa por pensar en esas cosas que no le resultaban en absoluto convenientes.

—¿Por qué no? Después de todo, entre nosotros no ha cambiado nada —respondió él con suavidad.

Las palabras de Ichigo la sorprendieron. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir por ese camino? Rukia se aclaró la garganta y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo te dejé. A eso podría llamársele un cambio.

—Cierto, pero descubrí algo interesante la otra noche. A pesar de lo que yo sienta por lo que me hiciste, esa unión sigue viva entre nosotros; porque incluso en un salón lleno de gente percibí que la atracción que sentimos sigue tan viva como siempre. Lo nuestro no ha terminado, ¿verdad, _cara_? —añadió Ichigo en voz baja, desafiándola con sus palabras.

Rukia no sabía qué decir. Jamás habría podido imaginar que él utilizaría esa táctica. Era imposible que lo dijera en serio. Estaba segura de que su única intención era enervarla, y desde luego lo estaba consiguiendo.

—No seas ridículo. Cuando me marché, fue el final de todo. La otra tarde te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir con esto —se obligó a mirarlo. —Mira, estoy demasiado ocupada. ¿Quieres que Kaien te tome una foto? —le preguntó ella en tono seco.

—Eso también.

—¡Basta ya, Ichigo! No tengo tiempo para juegos. ¡Opino que deberías marcharte ahora mismo!

—¿Quién ha dicho que fuera un juego? Entre tú y yo aún hay muchas cosas pendientes; más de las que me imaginaba. Así que de momento no me pienso ir a ningún sitio. Digamos que quiero investigar las posibilidades más a fondo. Además, a ti parecía gustarte estar a solas conmigo —añadió en tono burlón.

El asombro asomó a sus ojos verdes.

—A ver si lo pillo. ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que sigues deseándome y que yo te deseo a ti?

Si Ichigo pensaba de ese modo, tenía toda la razón. La atracción sexual eran tan potente que ella se sentía desfallecer, y tuvo que dominarse para no dar unos pasos y salvar la distancia que los separaba.

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—No lo creo, _cara_, lo sé. Siempre hubo mucha química entre nosotros. Lo sentí en el mismo instante en que te volví a ver; y a ti te pasó lo mismo.

También era cierto, pero de nuevo se negaba a reconocerlo.

—No presumas que me conoces.

—¿Y hay algún hombre que pueda conocer a una mujer? Mira mi situación. Yo pensaba que te conocía, pero jamás sospeché que te levantarías y me abandonarías como lo hiciste. Pero cuando existe atracción, nunca me equivoco. Tú todavía me deseas, Rukia. Si te besara ahora mismo, te derretirías entre mis brazos como hacías antes.

Rukia no fue capaz de ahogar un gemido.

—¡Qué frescura la tuya! —protestó ella.

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—Desgraciadamente, eso sólo responde a la realidad de que a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Todo mi ser me pide a gritos que te bese, que responda al misterio del sabor que tendrán en este momento esos carnosos labios tuyos.

Naturalmente, ese comentario le provocó mirarle los labios; y de pronto lo único que Rukia deseaba era saborear, sentir y besarlos de nuevo.

—¡Si lo intentaras, te daría una bofetada!

—No, no lo harías —respondió él con convicción.

Ella se puso más nerviosa, porque sabía que él no se equivocaba. Y por esa misma razón no podía quedarse callada.

—Y tú lo sabes porque...

Él respondió acercándose un poco más a ella, y le puso la mano en la base del cuello, donde le latía el pulso. Rukia sintió el roce de sus dedos como si le hubiera tocado en lo más profundo de su ser; y fue como recibir una potente corriente eléctrica con intensas oleadas que la recorrían de arriba abajo.

—El pulso te late muy deprisa, _cara_ —dijo él en tono burlón.

Ella le retiró la mano.

—¡Pues claro! Estoy enfadada contigo —balbuceó. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mentirosa —respondió en voz baja. —Si estuvieras verdaderamente enfadada, no trasmitirías lo que trasmites en este momento; tu mensaje sería totalmente distinto.

—¡No te estoy trasmitiendo ningún mensaje! —le respondió Rukia, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación tan inesperada para ella.

—A lo mejor no es lo que te gustaría, pero sí lo que estás haciendo —le dijo él muy confiado.

A Rukia se le encogió el estómago. No quería que él la conociera tan bien. Quería que se pusiera ciego de ira, porque sólo así estaría segura de que su secreto seguiría oculto.

Incapaz de callarse, Rukia se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a la cara.

—Qué arrogante eres, Ichigo —dijo con sorna.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, ignorando sus palabras.

—Lo que tú llamas arrogancia, yo lo llamo sinceridad. ¿Si yo no te atraigo, por qué la otra noche me comías con los ojos?

Rukia se quedó sin palabras.

—Estaba mirando a mucha gente —respondió, aunque le tembló un poco la voz.

—Desde luego que sí; pero no mirabas a nadie como me mirabas a mí —respondió Ichigo con valentía. —¡Tanta pasión oculta, _cara_! Y eso me lleva a preguntarte cómo es posible que me abandonaras, si después de todos estos años sigues deseándome de este modo.

Ella aprovechó su comentario.

—Sí, bueno... El sexo no lo es todo, Ichigo —Rukia trató de encontrar algo más que decirle, y cuando se le ocurrió le dolió mucho hacerlo. —Cuando me di cuenta de que... no quedaba nada entre nosotros... yo... me marché.

¡Qué mentira tan grande! Ella lo había amado más que a su vida; y seguía amándolo y deseándolo. Pero no confiaba en él y nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Si su respuesta le hizo daño, no se le notó en modo alguno.

—¿De verdad? Y sin embargo recuerdo claramente que me dijiste que yo era el amor de tu vida —dijo él en tono suave mientras la observaba con sus ojos ámbar de mirada interrogante que parecían querer calcular su reacción.

Rukia se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces te mentí —dijo con voz ronca; pero le dolió decirlo, porque él había sido, era y seguiría siendo su único amor. —Yo... supongo que quise que me pidieras que me casara contigo por pura vanidad. Eras... muy buen partido, ¿sabes?

Lo miró para ver algún signo de rabia o desolación, pero él se dominaba demasiado bien como para soltar prenda. Rukia no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento.

—Si era tan buen partido, ¿por qué dejar a la gallina de los huevos de oro?

Ella se encogió de hombros para continuar fingiendo una indiferencia que jamás podría sentir. Por supuesto que no se había casado con él por su dinero; aunque si conseguía hacerle creer que había sido por eso, tal vez él se marcharía antes. Afortunadamente, tenía una respuesta adecuada.

—No quería estar atrapada de esa manera.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Es una pena por ti, porque sigues atrapada, _cara_. El matrimonio no ha quedado disuelto, y el asunto del divorcio está en mis manos.

—Entonces déjame libre —le urgió ella.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza pensativamente.

—¿Sabes, _cara_?, lo haría, si no fuera por una cosa; y es que aún no estoy listo para dejarte.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Pero... tienes que hacerlo!

Él se echó a reír con amargura, revelando, finalmente, algo de rabia por su parte.

—No tengo por qué hacer nada —respondió. —Soy yo quien tiene la sartén por el mango, Rukia. Como te dije, estás en deuda conmigo; y yo quiero cobrármela... en especie.

A Rukia le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No puede ser... que estés diciendo que tú y yo... —no pudo terminar la frase, pero sabía lo que él le estaba proponiendo; que ella volviera al lecho matrimonial hasta que él dijera basta. —¡Es algo medieval! ¡Estaría loca si aceptara!

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Al contrario, sería una locura negarte... si deseas tu libertad.

Rukia lo miró fijamente, y apenas daba crédito a sus oídos. El hombre de quien se había enamorado jamás podría haberle sugerido nada igual. Claro que tampoco había imaginado que Ichigo fuera a traicionarla como lo había hecho.

—Jamás cederé al chantaje. Es imposible que tú y yo nos juntemos por la razón que sea —respondió con tirantez, mientras trataba de recuperar el control de la situación.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé, Rukia. Es casi un reto. ¿O acaso es eso lo que pretendías todo el tiempo?

Eso le puso nerviosa, ya que ésa no había sido en absoluto su intención.

—¿Y por qué iba a desafiarte? Quiero que salgas de mi vida, no que estés en mi vida.

No podía permitir que se enterara de que existía Kenshi, y tampoco que tratara de cautivarla de ese modo, porque ella seguía siendo muy susceptible.

—Me temo que eso no va a ocurrir en un futuro cercano, Rukia. Sin embargo, deja que llegue a la razón de mi visita y que te deje en paz el resto de la tarde. He venido a decirte que voy a invitarte a cenar esta noche.

—¿Cómo que has venido a decírmelo? ¿Y si tengo otros planes? —respondió ella muy enfadada.

Pero Ichigo no se inmutó.

—Cancélalos —le ordenó él en tono bajo.

Allí estaban, mirándose el uno al otro como dos combatientes en un ring, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¿Quieres que conteste la llamada, o te chafaría los planes? —le preguntó ella en tono sarcástico.

Eso le hizo sonreír con sorna. —Por favor, no dejes de contestar la llamada por mí.

Murmurando entre dientes por sus tácticas caballerosas, Rukia fue a contestar el teléfono.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo es que no me has llamado? —le dijo una voz conocida.

Rukia se echó a reír con afecto, medio volviéndose de espaldas a Ichigo para tener un poco de intimidad. El hombre que la llamaba era Ashido Kano, el dueño de una galería de fotos de la zona que estaba intentando convencerla para que hiciera una exposición de sus trabajos.

Hasta el momento, Rukia se había negado.

—Lo siento, Ashido, pero he estado muy liada. Ya sabes. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Ashido se había ido de vacaciones a las Bahamas con su familia.

—Increíble. Comamos juntos y te lo cuento —sugirió alegremente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, Ashido. Hoy tengo una comida de trabajo —dijo sin mentir.

—Entonces, cenemos juntos. Tengo una idea de una exposición combinada que tal vez te anime a decir que sí. Necesitamos hablarlo.

Ashido le urgía a que accediera, y Rukia sintió la tentación de aceptarlo sólo para darle a Ichigo en las narices. Sin embargo, prevaleció la cautela.

— ¿Podríamos almorzar mañana? Tengo... planes para esta noche.

Rukia se volvió a mirar a Ichigo que, curiosamente, la miraba con interés.

— ¿Con alguien que yo conozca? —preguntó Ashido con frescura.

Rukia soltó una risotada seca.

—No es más que una reunión de negocios —le corrigió, deseando que fuera así de sencillo. —Hasta mañana, Ashido —Rukia se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Problemas con el novio? —le preguntó Ichigo con naturalidad cuando ella se volvió hacia él.

Rukia suspiró pesadamente, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

— Ashido es un amigo, nada más —respondió ella cansinamente.

La falta de sueño empezaba a causar estragos, y cada vez estaba de peor humor cuando lo que en realidad necesitaba era estar tranquila y dominarse.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y eso lo sabe él?

Ella lo miró a los ojos muy enfadada.

—Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional —añadió en tono firme.

Ichigo se limitó a asentir.

—Bien, porque en un futuro próximo no vas a salir con más hombres —comentó él tajantemente.

Rukia se quedó bastante sorprendida.

—Sólo porque en teoría sigamos casados, no creo que puedas darme órdenes —le advirtió ella.

Él la miró con desafío en sus ojos.

—No me has entendido bien. Ha sido una afirmación, no una orden. No vas a salir con otros hombres porque tú no querrás —la corrigió en tono aterciopelado.

Aunque no pensaba decirlo, ella sabía perfectamente que Ichigo era más que suficiente para una mujer.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, ¿no?

Era un desafío que ningún hombre de sangre caliente podría ignorar, e Ichigo avanzó un paso hacia ella. A Rukia le llegó el aroma de su cuerpo mezclado con el perfume especiado de su colonia.

— ¿Lo dudas acaso?

—Da lo mismo. ¡No tengo ninguna intención de seguirte el juego!

Él esbozó una sonrisa pausada y confiada. —Entonces depende de mí hacerte cambiar de opinión —respondió, sin querer aceptar un no por respuesta. —Tengo que marcharme —dijo mientras miraba el reloj. —Te recogeré a las ocho. No tardes.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a cenar contigo —le recordó ella.

—No, pero los dos sabemos que lo harás. Además, para disuadir a Ashido —le respondió impulsivamente.

Rukia apretó los dientes, sabiendo que tenía razón. —No sabes dónde vivo.

Él frunció los labios.

— ¿Ah, no? Te sorprenderías de lo que he descubierto de ti en un par de días, Rukia —dijo Ichigo.

Ella tragó saliva mientras se preguntaba qué habría podido averiguar.

—Vives en una casa baja de un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad. Empezaste a trabajar aquí hace un par de años y tienes una pequeña cuenta bancaria a nombre de Rukia Kuchiki, pero no tienes tarjeta de crédito. ¿Qué tal voy de momento?

Rukia suspiró aliviada. ¡No sabía nada de Kenshi!

—Es alucinante lo que puede hacer el dinero —respondió ella en tono cortante.

— ¿Por qué el nombre de Kuchiki? Todavía no me lo has explicado.

Tampoco quería explicárselo en ese momento, pero se le ocurrió que si quería que dejara de investigar, sería mejor para ella que le diera algunos datos sobre su persona.

—Me lo puse por mi hermano Byakuya Kuchiki, que era mi cuñado y hermano adoptivo. Gracias a él empecé a tener interés por la fotografía.

—Nunca llegamos a hablarnos de nuestras respectivas familias, ¿verdad? Estábamos demasiado ocupados haciendo el amor —señaló Ichigo con ironía. —Ahora debo irme. Hasta esta noche, Rukia... —la miró intensamente. —Ni se te ocurra echarte atrás.

Con esas palabras de advertencia, Ichigo salió del estudio, dejando a Rukia a solas para desplomarse en la silla que había detrás de la mesa y agarrarse la cabeza entre las manos. No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Ichigo debía de estar loco si pensaba que ella accedería en algún momento a participar en el plan que él había ideado para ellos dos. Tal vez tuviera derecho a estar rabioso con ella por haberlo dejado sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, pero estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de pensar con sensatez. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para conseguir que él cambiara de opinión. Hiciera lo que hiciera, tenía que ser esa noche; porque si la cosa se prolongaba acabaría enterándose de la existencia de Kenshi.

¡Kenshi! Se le encogió el estómago al darse cuenta de que su hijo estaría en casa cuando pasara a recogerla Ichigo. Porque si Ichigo viera a Kenshi, sabría que era suyo por lo mucho que se parecía a él. Y las consecuencias de ese descubrimiento serían tremendas. Tenía que ocultar a Kenshi de algún modo.

Descolgó el teléfono, marcó un número y al poco respondió una voz conocida.

—Hola, Nanao, soy Rukia. Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor…

Momentos después colgaba el teléfono. Estaba todo arreglado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir el resto de la velada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: !(inserta aquí todas la palabras de disculpas que puedan existir en cualquier lenguaje)... esta vez merezco una metralleta :(... tarde demasiado lo se... Pero esta vez que estoy mas desahogada con la uni puedo publicar cada viernes siiiii! Muchas sorpresas vendrán... gracias por los reviewssss el viernes les contesto cada uno de sus saludos! Nos vemos pronto... *sale corriendo para continuar haciendo Here waiting for you antes de que se les vayan las ideas* nos vemos pequeñuels... **


End file.
